The Princess Diaries
by Shikaino-Sasusaku4
Summary: Sakura is an ordinary girl until she learns she's a princess from the land of Genovia! She goes through transformation from a nerd to a Princess in just a week. she might even win over her crush with her stunning makeover. Pairings inside. NO FLAMES! :


**Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino (Slight- Sasuino, don't be mad its only for like 2 or 3 chappies, i HATE the couple too!)**

**

* * *

The Princess Diaries…**

**-----------------**

**I do not own Naruto, or this movie im basing the story off of! **

**I really hope you enjoy. And remember please NO FLAMES!!! :)  
**

**---------------------**

'Ring ring ring ring' the alarm rang, as the girl twisted and turned in her bed. "Sakura! Turn off that darn alarm and get ready!" Sakura's mom yelled from down the twisty stairs. Sakura reluctantly sat up in her bed and turned off her alarm. She hopped out her bed and ran into her bathroom.

**A FEW MINTUES LATER**

Sakura ran downstairs in her uniform. It was a white button down shirt, with navy blue pleated skirt; she had on blue glasses, white tennis shoes, and a navy blue headband to top it off. She picked up an apple and bit into it. "Bye mom!" She yelled and kissed her mom on the cheek then ran out the door. "Don't forget this afternoon go to Karaka Manor! Your grandmother's meeting id today!" "I wont! See ya!"

She jumped onto her blue colored bike. She was ready for all the torment she was going to face once at school. Sakura was different than most kids because of two reasons. One she had pink, short, choppy hair and Two was her unusually large forehead she covered with her bangs. Her best friend used to be Ino Yamanka but ever since Sasuke Uchiha moved to San Francisco they've been rivals for his love and now Ino had won, maybe because Sakura never confessed her feelings, and Ino did.

Now her best friends are the other people of the group people called "Might Loser three" were Tenten and Hinata, Naruto was also her friend, he was best friends with Sasuke, but Naruto didn't hang with them in school that often because of his popularity might be on the line. He was Co-Captain of the basketball team; he couldn't hang out with outcasts, even though he just thought of them as misunderstood people.

In San Francisco there were many hills Sakura had to conquer before getting to school; one hill was the biggest one of all. She rode up the hill and was greeted by her friend Tenten. "Hey Sakura!" "Hey Tenten…" Sakura greeted back not in her usual happy voice. "Oh I know why you're said, it's about that thing that happened yesterday, it's ok, you didn't mean to hit Sasuke with that pie, Ino-pig tripped you." Tenten said. "I know, but now I think he thinks im even more of a weirdo that I was before." Sakura answered and stared at her shoes.

"I don't think so, NOW STOP THINKING NEGATIVE!" Tenten demanded. "Ok…thanks Tenten I needed your support." Sakura said and smiled returning to her bubbly mood. "No thanks needed im here to help."

**AT SCHOOL**

"Let's go cubs! Let's go! Let's go cubs! Let's go!" The cheerleaders sang in their blue and white uniforms. The skirts were blue and pleated, the top was blue and had a V neck colored white. In the middle of the top it had a big white C standing for Cubs.

"I can't wait for today's game! It's going to be drippin'!" Naruto yelled and stood on the table. "Naruto stop inventing your own slang's it won't catch on." Sasuke said. "Maybe not with you but with everyone else it will!" Naruto yelled and bounced the basketball on the table. "Naruto! Don't bounce the ball on the table!" Tsunade yelled.

"Sorry Grandma!" Naruto yelled. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade shouted. "Sheesh, what downed her mood?" Naruto asked and sat down on top of the table. "Come on, Sakura lets go over there and talk to Naruto, Sasuke and Neji-kun." Tenten said staring dreamily at Neji. "Im sorry Sakura cant take your call right now please leave a message after the beep thank you….Beep" Sakura imitated a voice mail.

"Come on Sakura! Get over it! Let's go!" Tenten said and pulled on Sakura as she held on to the table. "No! Go over there yourself!" Sakura shouted. "Fine!" Tenten turned her head and walked over to Sasuke and the others. "Hey you!" Ino interrupted and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Tenten stopped and looked at Sakura; Sakura just got up and ran away.

"Hi Sasuke how are you doing!" Tenten asked and pushed Ino on the ground. _'Sakura owes me for this' _Tenten thought. "Uh….Fine, who are you again?" Sasuke asked and looked at Tenten. "It doesn't matter, I need you help, someone uhh….with muscles as strong as you can help me right? Unless you're a wimp." Tenten said and raised and eyebrow. "No, what do you need?" Sasuke asked ready to take on Tenten's challenge. "Come with me!" Tenten yelled and pulled Sasuke. "I was busy Pop star wannabe!" Ino shouted in Tenten's face.

"Im not a wannabe! Sooner or later I will be a famous singer and you'll be flipping my burgers, you dumb PIG!" Tenten shouted fiercely. "Did you just call me a pig?" Ino asked. "I didn't stutter!" Tenten retorted. "No one calls me a pig!! Or else!" Ino shouted and poked Tenten. "Or else what you stupid, big nosed, ugly faced, pig!" After that last sentence Ino slapped Tenten in the face.

"Girl fight!!!" Naruto yelled, and everyone turned their attention to Tenten and Ino. "What are you going to cry like the baby you are?" Ino asked smirking. Tenten balled up her fist and punched Ino straight in the face, landing Ino flat on the ground, Tenten was about to punch her again, when Sasuke stopped her. "Ok that's enough…" Sasuke said calmly helped Ino up. "Fine…You glad you boyfriend saved you, because I would've beaten the mess out of you." Tenten turned around and walked away then stopped. "And another thing Ino stop acting like you're so bad, cause me and Sakura can take you one on one." Tenten turned back around and walked away. "Ohhh…Ino you just got beaten by Tenten!" Naruto said grinning. "Shut up!" She yelled and looked at Tenten's disappearing form. "Like sakura could beat me."

**LATER THAT DAY IN SCHOOL**

"I heard you got into a quarrel this morning." Hinata said as she sat next to Sakura and Tenten. "Yah, I couldn't let Sakura feel sad, because of what she saw and that pig….she just ticks me off, she thinks just because she's a cheerleader and dates the Captain of the Basketball team she's all that." Tenten said and balled up fists. "Tenten by the time I get back I except you to be calmed down" Sakura got up and headed towards the buffet line, when Ino stuck out her foot and tripped Sakura into falling face first into Lee's food.

"Oops sorry billboard brow." Ino said smugly and looked at her nails. Sakura got up and everyone laughed at her. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she wiped off some of the food with her sleeve, she ran out of the cafeteria and cried all the way to the bathroom. "Ino that wasn't necessary." Sasuke said and gave Ino a death glare. "What are you taking her side?" She asked and looked back at him. "She's the one who spilled food on you yesterday; I knew you weren't going to get payback so I had to." "It was an accident, She didn't mean to do it, She already felt embarrassed and you made it worst, one day I cant be surprised if she knocks you out, and I wouldn't stop her." Sasuke said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You should start being nicer to her or one day you'll be sorry." Sasuke finished his speech and left the lunch table. "Tch." Ino rolled her eyes, and began filing her nails.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"So Sakura-san you coming to my house today. So we can mingle, do homework, and talk about how much we despise Ino today?" Hinata asked, as they all got on their bikes. "Sorry Hinata I have to meet my grandmother today." Sakura said. "I never heard you talk about your Grandmother before." Tenten said. "Yeah I didn't know I had one, until last night when my mom told me, she is staying at Karaka Manor, she arrived from Genovia just yesterday afternoon." Sakura answered.

"Genovia! What I would do to live there and be the princess," Tenten imagined herself on a white horse in a gold gown with a V neck that sparkled white, she had on white gloves and a silver crown with her hair neatly in one bun. (Tenten's hair is currently out with a red headband) "Back to earth Tenten-san!" Hinata yelled.

"Well here's where we go our separate ways!" Sakura yelled and waved goodbye to her friends as she turned down the street towards her long lost grandmother's manor.

--------------------------

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
**


End file.
